It Took A Minute, Girl, To Steal My Heart
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Jace hadn't quite been prepared for how hard he was going to fall for Clary. Clace. Oneshot.


_This one is based on a request from_ agentfandoms74 _which was 'a boy bands lead singer and the girl who has no interest in him'. Kind of funny that I've now done to singer AU's in the past few weeks! I got the title from the song_ Stole My Heart _by One Direction. Figured that I would get a title from a boy band since that's what the fic is about!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

When Jace Herondale first met Clarissa Morgenstern, he had definitely been attracted to her. And he had to admit, that it was definitely just a physical thing. She was brought in as one of the 'love interests' for a music video that he and the Shadowhunters—his band—were doing, called _Hunter_. He and the rest of his band mates—Alexander Lightwood, Jordan Kyle, Simon Lewis and Bartholomew Velasquez—all had different love interests in the music video, and Clary was playing Simon's, and Jace was ridiculously jealous.

He had seen her around before, she was a model. Not for a lot of high profile magazines, but for make up and some indie brands and she had been in a couple of music videos before. She wasn't quite the type of girl that he would usually go after—his ex-girlfriend was the tall, blonde Kaelie Whitewillow and the one before that had been the tall, blonde Lydia Branwell—but there was something captivating about her. She had a fiery spirit as well, that matched her red hair, and he could imagine how good she would be in bed.

 _If_ he had ever gotten that chance.

Because the second day of filming, once they had wrapped early evening, Jace had gone up to where Clary was standing with Maia Roberts, one of the other 'love interests' in the music video and he had asked her. And her face had said it all before she even shook her head.

Jace had been so surprised he hadn't even been able to say anything after she had turned him down, and he had just stared at her for a few minutes with Maia giving him a sympathizing smile, before turning around and walking away.

That had been over six months ago, and things had just escalated since then.

Usually Jace would just have moved on, but he _couldn't_. Alec and Jordan just teased him, saying that it was because he wasn't used to being turned down, that was why he couldn't get over her. Jace had told them that it wasn't _that_ , and then he had gone home that night and reconsidered it, and admitted that maybe it _was_.

When he had been in high school, he had always been one of the most popular guys, the golden boy and on the football team. He had never been turned down there. And then two years ago, after playing in the garage of his parents home and picking up gigs, he and his band, Shadowhunters, had been discovered. With their charming smiles and boyish charm, it hadn't taken much for them to be propelled into the spotlight. Their first single, _Vampire Kiss_ , had gone platinum and their spot had been solidly cemented in the hearts of girls—and a lot of boys—between the ages of twelve to thirty. And so since then, Jace had _definitely_ never heard the word 'no'.

Jace had pushed down the weird feelings that he felt for Clary and moved on. After the video wrapped up, they had a few weeks of down time. Most of that was spent with Alec, who was also his cousin, and Alec's sister, Isabelle Lightwood. He also spent a weekend back in his home town with his parents, although he could never spend too much time back with them. He and his father had never really got along. He went out a few times with his band mates—who were also his best friends—and that was when he realized that Simon and Clary were hanging out.

It turned out that they had hit if off when she had been on their music video, and they were hanging out quite often.

Jace tried not to be jealous.

It didn't work.

Turned out that Clary actually got along with pretty much everyone in the band, and she even seemed to get along with Jace, except for when he asked her out a second time, and then she closed down and shook her head.

Jace couldn't understand, because they got along really well! They were into the same sort of movies and music and he liked the fact that she didn't try to pander to him just because of his fame. A group of them went to a basketball game together and she was standing on her seat screaming at the referee halfway through the game with popcorn stains on her shirt. She acted _normal_ , and after all the fake that he had gone through in the past few years, he realized that was what he wanted.

And spending that time with her also showed him that he wasn't just interested in her because she had turned him down.

It was because she reminded him what it was like to be a normal human again.

It took her a while, but she warmed back up to him again. She was part of one of their group chats and Simon would play playstation with her when they were on tour and he was wired up after they had a concert, so he would hear from her then. He friended her on Facebook and he was surprised by what a normal life she seemed to lead.

And he hated that he kept thinking of her as _normal_ because that was the opposite of how Clary made him feel.

So he set about being the best friend that he could be. He found out her favourite colour, her favourite food, her favourite TV series, her favourite movie, her favourite football team, her favourite singer, her favourite past time, her favourite cafe—maybe he ended up going a little overboard, because Isabelle gave him a wide eyed look when he went to her for help. She had whistled out the word 'stalker' and said that all that research he had done was stuff that he could have actually talked to _her_ about. It would have made for a lot better conversation if Jace had asked Clary directly about all the things that she liked rather than finding out through her social media and her other friends.

Jace cringed because she was right, and he was probably just going to come off like a real creep if he suddenly revealed everything he knew about her.

Isabelle had laughed at his panicked expression, and she had said that it was pretty obvious how much he liked Clary. She had then said that he couldn't force anything with Clary. If she just wanted to be friends, then he needed to respect that. Jace understood, because that was what he had already thought, and he was _trying_.

And _he did_.

Sometimes there could be weeks that went by before he saw her. Clary's schedule was similar to his, they were both busy and out of the city quite often. But he started snapchatting her more often—even though snapchat really wasn't his thing—and he would tag her in memes that he thought she would find funny. Then he graduated to actually texting her directly, outside of the group chat that they had going on. Conversation had been stilted for a while, but then it got more relaxed, as they got more comfortable with each other.

When they hung out, it was usually in a group scenario, but there was a movie that came out— _The Greatest Showman—_ and Clary didn't have anyone else who wanted to go and see it with her. Maia was meant to go with her, but then she had gotten sick, and so she was left with two tickets. Jace had stepped up, and he had been surprised by how much he had liked the movie, but he hadn't been surprised by what a good time he had had with her.

He wore a cap and a hoodie when they went in, Clary paying for the tickets and only taking money from him to pay for the food. She stole his popcorn and got vicious when he tried to take from her maltesers packet. Afterwards, they went out for greasy burgers which they took to the park, and they talked until it was two in the morning.

It was the best night of Jace's life.

It was even better than the first night of their first ever tour, which had given him and the rest of his band a high that they hadn't been able to sleep for nearly two days.

This surpassed that night by far.

And it also seemed to give him a chance to spend more time together, because she started asking him to do things when it was just the pair of them. They started going to more movies together, texting almost everyday, trying out different cafe's and restaurants. It felt like they were dating, but Jace was too scared to ask her again.

Simon, Alec, Bat and Jordan had another idea.

One that took Jace a while to warm up to, but that he eventually agreed with.

Their next tour was starting in a month, and their latest album had just dropped. They would be playing all the songs from their new album, along with a few of their old favourites, and they hadn't planned to add any new songs to the line up, but after a few long nights to getting the lyrics sorted between them and then another few weeks in the studio sorting it, they had a new song to add.

 _Girl On Fire._

The tour was going to be for three months, and even though Jace was excited, he had to admit that he wasn't looking forward to being away from Clary for that long. They'd had a couple of going away parties and dinners and Clary had come to all of them, looking more and more gorgeous each time. The first dinner she wore dark skinny jeans and a silk, purple shirt. The party they'd had a few days later, she had been in a golden dress that had a ladder pattern up her bare back. The party they'd had the night before she had been in a dark green dress with cut outs on the side.

She was also coming to their first concert, which was taking place right in the city.

And that was going to be the first time that the Shadowhunters were going to perform _Girl On Fire_.

Clary, Maia and Isabelle were all going to be there, in the VIP section right at the front, slightly to the right. Isabelle had met Clary a few weeks ago, and she hadn't exactly been subtle about the way she had winked at Jace, obviously approving of his choice of crush. The three girls also had passes to come backstage after the show, to say goodbye before they headed toward their flight, which was leaving just two hours after their concert finished, so they would be leaving directly after.

Jace hoped that the whole thing wasn't too cheesy or coming on too strong, but his friends assured him that it would be fine.

And if he _was_ coming on to strong, then he was going to be away for three months and that was plenty of time for things to settle down. He didn't really like that option, but he had to try, he knew that.

The concert was loud—they were always _so loud_ —and Jace loved it. Simon, Bat and Jordan all loved it as well, it was only Alec who preferred staying at the back of the stage, so it was lucky that he was the drummer. Sometimes he still go anxiety when they were on stage in front of thousands of screaming fans, but his band mates protected him. He would come out with them to the front of the stage at the beginning to wave at everyone, and then he would do it once more at the end, but other than that, he stayed behind his drum set and microphone.

Jace's eyes found Clary almost straight away, and she was grinning up at him, and stuck out her tongue. She had a couple of coloured streamers braided into her hair and over top of the short black dress that she was wearing she had one of their concert tee-shirts on, and she tugged at it, showing off his face that was printed on the front.

Jace's grin almost split his face in half.

They started off their set with their first single off their new album, and the screams just got louder. They boys started sweating around the third song, given the heat from the bright lights around them and the way that they were jumping all over the stage. Jace was trying to focus on their set, on the words of the song, on the little improv part he has when he goes over to Alec and grabs the spare set of drumsticks that they store behind his seat and he bangs the drums. He was trying to remember that there wasn't just one person in the crowd, there were a whole lot that he needed to be sharing his attention with, but his eyes just kept coming back Clary.

She looked gorgeous, jumping around, mouthing the words to their songs, her arms linked with Maia and Isabelle's.

He had to admit, it definitely stroked his ego that she seemed to know every word to their songs and he loved the way that she seemed to be looking at him every time he looked in her direction.

It got to their half time mark, where their supporting act came on for two songs to give them a breather and let them change into a fresh lot of clothes. Jace was pulling on the white and grey tee-shirt and one of the hair stylist was fussing over his hair when Alec came over to him. He handed him a bottle of water first and then waited for the stylist to leave, and then he asked him if he was ready.

Jace wasn't.

He was pretty sure he was more prepared to meet the Queen than go out on stage and do what he was about to do.

But it was now or never.

So Jace nodded and finished almost the whole bottle of water, and was ready to go on stage. Or, not exactly ready, but expected, at least. He moved to the middle of the stage and took the microphone out of the stand. Jordan was standing by the other microphone stand, and he gave him an encouraging nod. The crowd was going crazy, waiting for Jace to address them. But this wasn't going to be like the three other times that the boys had addressed the whole audience.

This time it was directed at one person specifically.

"Hey, guys," Jace began, and the cheers got even louder. He attempted a smile, but he wasn't sure if he managed to convey one. "So this new song is actually really new. It's not even on the album. And you guys are pretty special to us, being from our home city and our first stop on our tour—" there was another loud cheer that went up and Jace let out a short laugh, and he heard laughs coming from rest of his band mates. "—But you're also special to us because of a particular girl that's here tonight." There was a swoon that went up, and Jace eyes skimmed down to Clary for a second before looking back out at the audience. He couldn't look at her right now, he was already feeling nauseous enough. "There's a girl here who means a lot to me. I haven't actually known her that long, just under a year, but she's not like any girl that I've ever met." He stopped to swallow thickly, and there were more screams from the crowded arena. "So my boys and me have put together a song about her and I'm hoping—I'm hoping that it helps to tell her how serious I am about her." The lights began dimming and the screams and cheers were almost ear piercing, and Jace took in a shaky breath as he took his place on the stage.

The song started slow, with only Jace singing, accompanied by Simon's electric guitar and Jordan's bass, with a few taps on the drums by Alec. He sung about how her hair was the colour of fire and her personality was so warm and infectious that it spread through everyone she was around, like a wildfire.

The chorus got faster, and it was where the rest of the bad joined in. They sung about how she got on with all his friends, and how she had emerald green eyes, and how she played lover to his friend but he wanted to give her the role of a life time, at his side.

There was absolutely no way that Clary didn't know the song was about her—there were too many things in there that were blatantly _her_ , right down to how he wanted to be the one to bring her blueberry and cream muffins on her birthday and fill up her apartment with lilacs—her favourite muffin and favourite flowers.

Jace couldn't look down at her until the song came to an end, and there was thunderous applause. He took in a deep breath and turned his head to where Clary had been standing, beside Maia and Isabelle.

She wasn't there.

Isabelle made a sympathetic face and shrugged.

Jace felt his heart plummet, and he knew that he was meant to be saying something at this point, thanking people for their response, but his throat felt as though it had closed up. Bat covered for him, addressing their fans and introducing their next song, and Jace was forced to push his emotions down to carry on.

After they finished—and had done their encore—the rest of the band was buzzing and jumping all over each other in excitement. Jace was trying to join in, because this was a big night for them. They had completely sold out, and their next three venues were sold out as well—this was going to possibly be their biggest tour. But Jace's heart wasn't in it as he excused himself to go down the hall for the bathroom. There were a couple of the stage hands there who gave him big smiles as he went past. He was almost at the bathroom when he heard his name called out by a familiar voice. He paused and turned around, and Clary was standing there, with a backstage pass hanging around her neck.

He blinked at her, unable to move as she approached him.

"Your song was beautiful," she told him honestly, and he noted that her mascara was a bit clumpy and her eyeliner a little smudged.

"Thanks," he told her, his heart pounding in his chest. Clary stared at him for a long moment before taking in a deep breath and looking down.

"I want to tell you why I said 'no' when you asked me out," Clary began and Jace's heart sank. She wanted to be friends. She didn't want to mess things up between them. She was going to turn him down _again_. "The first time that you came up to me, you had never even talked to me. You had checked me out a few times—I saw that—but you didn't talk to me until you asked me out. And I wasn't interested in being some groupie." Jace could understand that. Didn't mean he liked hearing it. "And the second time...We had only just started hanging out, and I just..." Clary pursed her dark purple painted lips and looked away for a moment. "I don't know—I just kind of felt as though you were just asking me out because I had said 'no' to you that first time?" She shrugged and looked at her feet. Jace wanted to tell her that wasn't it, at least it definitely wasn't now, but she began talking again. "But maybe...Maybe things are different now?" She sounded tentative as she looked over at him. "I mean...They are different, right?"

"Fuck yes," Jace blurted it out and it seemed to startle Clary, because her eyes widened and then she let out a laugh. She took half a step closer to him and twirled a strand of red hair around her finger.

"There's a lot of stuff that you sang about that I'm pretty sure I never told you," she said to him with a cheeky grin. "How did you know that Chuck Bass was my favourite TV character?" Jace cringed, because that had been one of the worst lines in the song. _I know that I ain't no Chuck Bass, but that's really kinda good because he's honestly an ass._

"Uh, yeah..." Jace made a face, his cheeks flushing.

"Pretty stalkerish of you," Clary continued, her grin widening. "And writing a song for the girl you liked...That cliche as fuck."

"But it worked?" Jace asked, tilting his head to the side. Clary considered him for a moment and then nodded. Jace grinned, leaning forward and kissing her.

 _Let me know what you think :)_


End file.
